LOST in high school
by xoxcoolchickenxox
Summary: disclaimer...by the way! i dont own lost...this is a story i created by basically taking the main characters from LOST and making them teenagers. p.s. i wrote this before analucia and libby died..tehe, and its not all about jack and kate.
1. Chpt 1 main characters

Main Characters- 

**Kate- Head cheerleader, brown hair & brown eyes. Kind personality, insists on wearing her cheerleading outfit all the time. Hangs around with the jocks.**

**Shannon- Cheerleader, blonde hair & blue eyes. Very posh, thinks she is better than everyone else. Follows Kate everywhere. Always wears pink.**

**Sawyer- Rocker/stoner, blonde hair & green eyes. Has a lot of nicknames for people, wears mostly chequered shirts and jeans. Hangs out with other rockers.**

**Jack- Nerd. Solitary character, only hangs out with one or two people at a time. Brown hair & brown eyes. Wears sweater vests and cords. Victim of bullying.**

**Boone- Jock. Kate's boyfriend. Brown hair & blue eyes, tries to impress friends by bullying nerds. Wears mostly letterman jacket and jeans. Muscle head.**

**Locke- Weirdo, doesn't have any friends. Doesn't really communicate with people. Brown hair & blue eyes, extremely intelligent. **

**Claire- Bimbo, one of those popular girls you hear so much about. Blonde hair & blue eyes, skips school to go shopping. Has a secret crush on Sawyer.**

**Libby- Rocker/stoner, blonde/pink hair & blue eyes. Wears a lot of black. Very fast to make judgements on people. **

**Ana-Lucia- Bimbo, black hair & brown eyes. Wears lots of pink. Charlie's girlfriend. Rich girl. Disgusted by anyone poor.**

**Charlie- Rocker/stoner, likes to smoke weed with Sawyer in the boys toilets. Rebel. Likes to piss off teachers in class. Has a very public crush on Claire.**


	2. Chpt 2 Charlie and Sawyer

Looking at the clock Sawyer realised how much he was craving a smoke. He looked at Charlie and threw a bit of scrunched up paper at him, "Do you wanna go for a smoke after this? I'm dying!" Said Sawyer sighing.

"Yeah sure. I just wanna do something before this class ends." Replied Charlie grinning.

Sawyer looked at him confused. He then looked down to see that Charlie was scraping a bit of dog crap off his shoe and spreading it onto the bit of paper Sawyer threw at him.

Mr Eko was at the front of the room talking about how Genghis Khan invaded China, and he turned round to ask the class some questions, but at that moment the paper ball of crap hit him right in the nose, leaving a giant blob of shit.

Charlie and Sawyer erupted into laughter, leaving the rest of the class biting their lips to stop themselves wetting themselves.

"Charlie, Sawyer…I thought I could deal with you two in my class but you have got too far today…too far." Said Mr Eko staring at them.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He mumbled something and put the receiver down. He continued teaching the class as if nothing had happened. Charlie looked at Sawyer worriedly. Something wasn't right, normally Mr Eko would have had a screaming match with the two of them but today he didn't do anything.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Then the principle, Mr Smyth, walked in, "Hello Mr Eko, I understand you'd like me to speak with Sawyer and Charlie?" He asked calmly.

Charlie and Sawyer slowly got out of their seats and walked to the door.

"**WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD GET OUT OF YOUR SEATS?" **Screamed Mr Smyth at the top of his lungs.

Charlie fell to the floor and Sawyer ran back to his seat. Mr Smyth then calmly approached Charlie and asked him quietly to get up, then looked at Sawyer and said, "Please come with me Sawyer."

Walking to the door with Sawyer and Charlie walking behind him he smiled at the rest of the class and nodded at Mr Eko. The three of them walked down the corridor to the principles office.

As they reached the office Mr Smyth sat them down opposite his chair. As he sat down he looked at the boys with disgust and he picked up his phone; "Hi is Miss Jennings there? Yes I'll hold………mmhmm…yeah…will you be able to make it tonight? Oh great, see you then. Bye!" He put the phone down and looked at the two boys with confused looks on their faces, "Personal call, now down to business."

Charlie nudged Sawyer and looked at him worriedly.

"I understand one of you threw a ball of dog exretement at Mr Eko today. I would like to know which one of you did this." Said Mr Smyth slowly.

Charlie looked down at his shoes and Sawyer looked around nervously. Mr Smyth exchanged glances with both of them.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, who threw it?" He said biting his lip.

Neither of the boys said anything, and continued to look at the floor. Mr Smyth looked at both of them and erupted with anger, "**WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THE GODDAMN DOG POOP AT MR EKO?!"**

Sawyer jumped so high that he fell off his chair and Charlie began to cry. Mr Smyth looked at Charlie and said, "Well. Are you going to tell me or do I have to get the cane?" He said quietly.

"It was me! Sawyer didn't do anything! I was bored I just wanted something to laugh at! I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again I swear!!" Whimpered Charlie.


	3. Chpt 3 shannon and kate

Kate looked at Boone and then at Shannon, who she noticed had been following her everywhere lately, maybe she was jealous of her having a boyfriend.

"I have football practice now so I'll see you later." Said Boone kissing Kate on the cheek.

Shannon smirked as he walked away; she nudged Kate who looked sad and smiled at her. Kate was thinking about how it wasn't easy having the hottest guy in school for a boyfriend and Shannon was thinking about how it wasn't easy having the most popular girl in school for a best friend, and it didn't help that Kate was going out with her brother.

"Hey Shannon, why have you been really clingy lately?" Said Kate awkwardly.

"What!? Are you serious? I'm just looking out for you, I don't want my brother to hurt you…" Shannon lied.

"Oh…right, I was just wondering why you were always with me and Boone, it makes things kind of…well…awkward." Kate said looking at the floor.

Shannon looked at Kate and frowned, waiting for Kate to tell her that she was only joking. But there was no response, so shannon stormed down the corridor. Kate looked at Shannon wondering if she should go after her, but why should she? If she did apologise then Shannon would just follow her again.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how's about you and me go somewhere tonight? I hear there's a party in my pants." Said a familiar voice from behind Kate's open locker door.

"Sawyer, why don't you ask Charlie to go? I think he'd enjoy that more than anyone." Replied Kate slamming the locker shut and walking away leaving Sawyer standing with his mouth wide open.

Kate smiled to herself thinking about Sawyers reaction; she was so caught up in it that she didn't realise Locke standing in front of her so she walked right into him. He fell to the floor dropping his glasses in the process.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Said Kate helping him up.

"Hehe…its okay…honestly I'm fine…I er…gotta get to class." Whimpered Locke, running away.

Kate looked at him and wondered what his name was and why he was going to class it was the end of school. She continued walking down the corridor and saw Boone joggmng past with the rest of the team. She smiled at him but he didnt see her. Or maybe he was ignoring her because he was trying to look cool in front of his friends.

Kate looked at the floor and wondered if she really did have any true friends. Maybe she had just lost shannon because of a stupid little fight.At that moment a tall boy with glasses ran into her, kncking her to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Said Jack helping her pick up her books.

"It's okay, I guess I had it coming." She replied sighing.

Jack looked at her and realised who she was. This was the longest time he had ever spoken to a girl who wasnt related to him and his hands began to sweat uncontollably

"What's your name?" Kate said sweetly.

"It's em…it's Jack." He said grinning.

"Well hey Jack! I'm Kate!" She smiled at him and walked away.

Jack slouchet down on the floor and started calling himself stupid. Kate turned around and saw him hitting himself, she ran over to him and asked him what was wrong and he explainedthat whenever he talks to girls or more than two people at a time he gets really nervos and his palms start sweating.

"Jack that's nothing to be ashamed of! Do you want me to stoptalking to you?" She asked poliuely.

"No…I like it when people talk to me..." He replied.


	4. Chpt 4 Ana lucia and claire

Disclaimer-i do not own lost or any of its characters..

* * *

Claire looked down the road ahead and thought about how much money she'd spent, oh what did she care, her daddy would pay for her credit card bill. 

"Oh shit! Lunch was over three hours ago!" Squealed Ana-Lucia.

"Goddamn it! I had a detention after school! Now ill get two more…" Said Claire making the car go faster.

Ana-Lucia looked at her watch then looked in her bag for her mobile. She dialled in a number and waited for it to ring, "Hey mom. Is daddy there? Thanks…Hey daddy! Daddy I'm really really sorry but I missed the last three hours of school. I know! I'm so bummed! Aw Daddy, you're the best! Love you!"

Ana-Lucia smirked at Claire and started looking at her latest purchases. She had bought a pair of flip-flops for $300, a pink sparkly top for $650 and a pair of jeans for $1000.

"I can't believe you spent that much on an outfit you could probably buy in K-mart for thirty dollars!" Said Claire giggling.

The two of them laughed as they approached the school. As Claire parked the car, Ana-Lucia jumped out of the back with her bags and walked straight into Locke, "Watch is freak!" She yelled at him shoving him to the floor.

Locke looked up and sighed, he then collected his books and got up again, "Why don't you watch it fatass…" He murmured.

"What did you just say?" Said Ana-Lucia raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Said Locke walking away.

Ana-Lucia ran over to him and turned him around, punching him in the face.

"Next time you bad mouth me ill break your neck!" She yelled spitting at him.

Claire stared at her from the car and started laughing. She drove over to the school car park and parked the car. She jumped out and ran over to join Ana-Lucia.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She squealed.

They both laughed and walked into the school again. Walking down to the lockers Ana-Lucia felt a pang of guilt slap her across the face like a wet fish. She looked behind her and saw Locke stumble in behind them. What had she done?

She looked at the floor and continued walking, she couldn't apologise now, she had spat on the poor blokes face…

"What's up with you then sour puss?" Asked Claire nudging her.

"Oh nothing…" She replied quietly.

Claire shrugged and started walking faster as she had just seen Sawyer. She stopped at took her mirror out of her bag, just as she thought. She had windblown hair. She took a Detour into the girl's toilets and brushed it down. Rushing out again she looked around but Sawyer was gone.

She walked on slowly and gazed at all the familiar faces, she looked around her and looked at all the familiar surroundings. Her life was just one big roundabout.

All she did all day every day was go to school, go shopping after lunch, come back into school, get her stuff out of her locker and then chat up a nerd and force him to do her homework. After all of this she would go home get ready to go out and then finally go on an all night bender with Ana-Lucia.

All that was keeping her alive right now was the thought of ever getting together with Sawyer. Which if she ever thought about it was never going to happen.

Unless…

* * *

**Heyy, Fiona here...i hope you liked this chapter...review if you like!**


	5. Chpt 5 Jack

**disclaimer- i dont own the rights to lost or its characters...i wish i did though :[**

Looking around him Jack felt the familiar sensation that he was being watched. He stared in every direction but no one was, but then he looked behind him.

"Hey Jack!" Said Kate smiling.

"Oh hey Kate…" Said Jack snorting.

She laughed and asked him how he was feeling. They were in a deep talk about bullying when Boone walked up the corridoor shoving into Jack making him fall to the floor.

"Boone! What the hell was that for?" Said Kate helping Jack up off the floor.

"Baby...you-"

"Dont fucking call me baby, Boone!" Screamed Kate.

"Jeezus Kate...what the hell got your knickers in a twist?" Said Boone turning around to laugh with Hurley.

Kate glared at him and grabbed Jacks face, giving him a passionate kiss.

As they separated Kate looked at Boone and gave him the middle finger. She grabbed Jack's hand and they walked away.

Boone stood in the middle of the corridor with his mouth wide open. As Kate and Jack got outside she let go of his hand and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry about Boone, he's a dick." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it...it happens every day..." He replied.

"I'm sorry for swearing so much..." She said back as if she hadn't heard what he said.

"It's ok...nothing I haven't heard before." Jack said looking at his shoes.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." She said looking up and into his eyes.

"Don't be..." Said Jack slowly leaning forward to kiss her.

The two were so close now that if Kate were to pout their lips would meet.

"Oh isnt this fucking cosy!" Said Boone from behind jack, grabbing him by the sweater vest and throwing him to the floor. He kicked him in the stomach and called Hurly over.

"Boone! STOP! Oh my god, leave him alone!" Said Kate screaming through tears.

Then Hurley took over and started beating Jack senseless.

"Why would you do that to me huh?" Asked Boone angrily.

Kate punched him in the nose and ran over to Hurley and kicked him in the balls.

She shoved him away and kneeled down beside Jack, He was having a severe nosebleed and he looked like he had split his head open on the fall down.

"I'm gonna get you to the hospital okay babe?" She said sniffling.

"I'll miss chess club..." He replied weakly.

Kate laughed and took her cell phone out of her bag. She dialled for an ambulance and it arrived within 10 minutes...


End file.
